


All I Ask of You

by goldentickettoimagination



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentickettoimagination/pseuds/goldentickettoimagination
Summary: (Modern) Warren may like to think he’s a badass, but he’s a total softie for his girl and she knows it. Fic inspired by the song All I Ask of You by Emmy Rossum & Patrick Wilson from The Phantom of the Opera. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!





	All I Ask of You

As soon as he reached the top of the staircase, he heard the familiar melody coming from behind his bedroom door. He thought about turning right back around and heading out of the house to avoid having to hear the song anymore, but then he heard her voice joining in and he knew he couldn’t miss out on what spectacle she was putting on this time.

He carefully turns the doorknob and pulls the door open as quietly as he can. He’s moving slowly, making sure to be careful to not cause a disturbance. There he finds her dancing so gracefully around his room. 

The windows are all open to let the cool breeze in to rid some of the summer heat. 

She’s barefoot and wearing a white dress that sways with every move she makes. Her hair is effortlessly flowing in the wind as the sunlight that’s filling the room outlines her frame. He’s silently laughing to himself in disbelief because she always calls him her angel, but he believes they should trade nicknames because in every memory that’s passing through his mind since from when he was born up until this very second, he swears he has never seen a more perfect vision. She looks as if she has just descended from the heavens up above. She’s the one worthy of such a name. His Angel. 

Her eyes are closed as she sings along to every word. The sweet sound filling his ears as he stands against the door frame just taking this moment in. He’s saving this moment, burning it into his mind. This will be what he goes back to whenever he’s feeling down, whenever he’s had a bad dream, or simply just to be reminded of her if she’s not around. Even when she’s not there to help him through something, she will be there in his mind and in his heart to help him through whatever he needs.

She’s twirling around the room and it’s when she turns to face the door that she finally opens her eyes. She doesn’t stop her dance; she merely continues not embarrassed at all. Why would she be? Someone that beautiful, that ethereal, that perfect. They had no reason to be embarrassed whatsoever. He was embarrassed on the other hand. She had that smirk on her face that told him she knew he had been there watching her the whole time.

“Dance with me my Angel.” she sings.

“Dancing is not my thing princess, and besides I’m enjoying the view.” he replies with a smirk.

She laughs. “Warren Kenneth Worthington the III, if you don’t get over here right now and…”

“Dance with you, alright. Alright!” He holds up his hands as he sighs defeatedly.

He walks over to her and takes one of her hands in his as he spins and dips her back which causes her to erupt in laughter. He gives her a quick kiss as he pulls them closer together as they began waltzing around the room.

“Will you sing along with me now?”

“You sure are asking for a lot.“ he teases. “And besides, I don’t know the words.”

That was a lie. He knew the words perfectly. She would play the song every time the two of them were together.

“My Angel, you’re not lying to me are you?” she asks.

He couldn’t lie to her. And it doesn’t help she’s fluttering her eyelashes and her fingers are dancing up his neck to his lips.

Once again he sighs defeatedly, and he’s singing along as the next verse starts.

She places a kiss to his cheek smiling and joins him in song.

They are dancing around the room and singing along as they keep their eyes on one another. He gets so into the song for a moment, that she stops singing just to hear him on his own.

When the song comes to end, he spins and dips her back just as the final note echoes around the room.

He was getting ready to kiss her until they both heard someone clapping.

They both turned to the door and saw Kurt standing there with a wide smile and clapping his hands in amazement.

“That was very beautiful. We really should start a singing competition or a talent show. We have so many talented students here.” Kurt tells the both of them.

“Thanks Kurt, and I agree. We should hold some sort of talent show for students to perform in. Although, I know for a fact you would win every category.” She replies happily.

Kurt smiles even more at her response. He turns to Warren waiting for him to say something.

She has to poke him in the ribs to get rid of his deadpan expression and say something.

“Uh, yeah thanks Kurt. I guess the school should put together a talent competition or whatever.”

Kurt seems satisfied with his reply and continues walking down the hall as he waves goodbye to the both of them.

Warren is still staring at the door frame.

“Peter and Scott, if you tell anyone about this. I’ll kick the both of your asses.” He says after a long pause.

Not even a second later Scott and Peter come falling into the doorway.

They give her and Warren a quick look as they nod their heads and run off.

“Is my Angel that afraid of getting caught singing along to Broadway music?” she teases.

“Yes princess, it’ll ruin my whole bad boy reputation.”

She’s amused by his response. “So if I were to participate in this talent show and wanted you to be my partner, you wouldn’t join me?”

He rolls his eyes just at the thought of her wanting to actually participate, but laughs nonetheless. “Of course I’d join you princess.” He tells her.

“Aw, my Angel. You’re the best.” She says as she places kisses to his face.

“You know; we should really trade nicknames.”

“What, would you like to be called princess?” she quips.

“I mean; I wouldn’t mind being called princess.” He snickers.

“But no, I meant the fact that you always call me your Angel, when it’s me who should be calling you that. You’re my Angel.”

All she does is smile as she throws her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a sweet kiss which he returns just as eagerly.

She is all he needs. His princess. His Angel.


End file.
